Fairest of Them All
by sea-princess
Summary: Some of the characters of Inuyasha are thrown into The Brother Grimm's telling of Snow White. SessKag complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter One: A Beautiful Gain, A Terrible Lost

Deep in a dark forest, in an old cabin covered in red and white roses, an inu-youkai husband and wife lived happily by the lake. The woman was trying to close the window, but pricked her finger on one of the thorns. She flung her hand in pain and a drop of blood landed on a bunch of snow white rose petals. She looked down at them and she could see that the blood on the petals looked like lips and said, "Imagine a child with lips like that and ebony hair and skin as pale as white roses." She closed the window and went to tend to her cut.

Nine months later, Akina and Kenji were blessed with a beautiful daughter. He lifted her up in the air and said, "We will call you…" From the bed, Akina said, "Kagome." He twirled his new daughter around and said, "Kagome, what a beautiful name." Akina watched the two and smile, knowing how lucky she was to have all of this. But then, her breath became short and she slumped over to one side. Kenji heard Akina gasp for breath and he turned around to see her slump to one side. He placed Kagome in her bed and then ran to his wife side. "Akina? Akina! What's wrong?" He went to get a damp towel and then went back to her side. He sat next to her, but dropped the towel. He held his wife and said, "Akina, please don't leave me." She looked weakly at him and weakly said, "Take care of her." She then closed her eyes and became limp in Kenji's arms. Tears ran down his face and he said, "No, Akina! Please come back to me!" He laid his head on the bed next to her and cried a shed of tears for her death.

Next Morning

Kenji had finished burying his beloved wife and had placed a snow white rose on top of the grave and a carved sign that said, "Beloved Akina, never forgotten." He kissed his hand and then placed it on the grave. He then said, "I have to leave to find milk for her, or she'llstarve. I will always love you, Akina." He wiped the tears from his eyes and then picked up his sleeping daughter and all of the stuff that he can carry on his back, which wasn't much. He left the cabin that he had lived in for five years with his wife and now he had to leave it behind to try and find a better life for Kagome. He decided to head to the nearest town and see if there would be any work for him to do, but the nearest town was a three day walk. So, he tracked on through the forest and snow, but made sure not to wake Kagome.

Hours went by and Kagome began to cry. Kenji didn't have any milk for his daughter, but he tried water so that she wouldn't become dehydrated. It worked for a bit, but Kagome began crying fifteen minutes later. Kenji rocked her to try to calm her down, but to no prevail. As he continued on, he passed by a frozen over lake. While walking by, he swore he heard someone call out for help. He carefully put Kagome down next to his stuff and made sure that she was comfortable and safe. He then slowly walked out onto the frozen lake to the center and called out, "Who called for help?" Kenji heard a muffled voice say, "Look down." Kenji looked down and gasped at what he saw. Under the ice was a man. Kenji went to his stuff and grabbed his hand pick and hammer and then went back to the place where the man was trapped. With one good hit on the pick, the ice cracked around the trapped man and then broke.

Kenji reached in and grabbed the man hand and pulled him out. He then went back to his stuff, grabbed a blanket and picked up Kagome, and then went back to the cold and wet man. He handed the man the blanket and then the man said, "I thank tee. I have been stuck in there for years." The man wrapped the blanket around him and said, "Because you helped me, I would like to repay you. What is it you need?" Kenji looked down at his daughter and then said, "Milk, my baby needs milk." The man nodded and said, "Done, milk for your child." A bottle of milk appeared at Kenji feet and he picked up and said, "This can't be real, but it is." He began to feed the bottle to his daughter and the heard, "What else do you need?" Kenji looked at the man and said, "I need my wife back, my queen." The man shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I cannot raise the dead." Kenji lowered his head, but then he heard the man say, "But I can give you a queen. Then I guess you will need a kingdom to go along with it." Kenji laughed and said, "A kingdom, everyone needs a kingdom." The man pulled up his hood and said, "That's three." Kenji said, "Three what?" He looked up, but the man was gone. He looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The next then Kenji knew was that he was in a throne room and church bells were ringing. He then saw three men coming towards him and one was carrying a crown. He placed the crown on Kenji head and then stepped back. Kenji looked around and said, "But, but I am not the King. This is not my kingdom." The man who gave Kenji the crown said, "I have to disagree, Your Majesty. Even though our kingdom is not very large or grand or rich, it is one thing, it is yours." Kenji looked confused and said, "But I've never met you." One of the other men said, "Perhaps you took a fall and bumped your head and forgot that you were king, Your Majesty." "I don't remember falling." The man reply, "You wouldn't sire, since you bumped your head." The three men bowed and left Kenji trying to figure out what was going on.

In the Forest

In the forest, five hunter and one fire cat were out hunting. There was a demon huntress named Sango, a wolf demon named Koga, a priest named Miroku, a female wolf demon named Ayame, a small fox demon named Shippou, and Sango's fire cat named Kirara. Sango stopped and said, "Alright, let's split up. We'll find food faster that way." Miroku quickly slipped between Ayame and Sango and said, "Alright ladies, now what about the others?" The two turned around and smacked Miroku, causing him to fall backwards. Sango then said, "Now as I was saying, Shippou, you go to Koga, Ayame, you can by yourself, so can you Miroku." Sango turned to Kirara and knelt down to her and said, "Want to go hunting, Kirara?" Kirara smile and answered with a meow. She then transformed into her larger form and then took off into the woods. "Alright, let's go." The five then split in direction to find game.

I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my favorite telling of Snow White. Review.


	2. New Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 2: A new wife

Deep in the woods

The man arrived at a cabin with stuff everywhere. A wrinkle woman was cutting vegetables and she happened to look up and see him. "Kazuo, how did you get free?" "Someone with a kind heart freed me, Kikyo." She turned away for him and said, "Why couldn't just stay there?" Kazuo answered, "Because I have an agreement to fulfill. He asked for a queen and I plan to give him one." Kikyo then said, "A wish. You're going to fulfill his wish. You know what I wish." "To be queen? Yes. You will be queen."

Unseen by the two, Kirara found the garden as she was looking for game, so she crept up to the garden and saw her relatives in their kitten form, but they were statues. She rubbed up against one, but didn't notice that Kikyo had spotted her and appeared before her. Kikyo then said to her, "Another friend, how nice." Kirara turned and began to run but Kikyo pointed her finger at her and turned her into a statue as well. Kikyo smiled and move her new "friend" into a spot were she wanted. She then heard Kazuo call her name and for her to come to him. She turned around, but then shielded herself when she saw that he had a mirror. "No, keep it away for me. You know I hate mirrors." "Look into it, sister, and see for yourself." Kikyo looked into the mirror and saw that her ugliness was gone and that she was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and a slender body. Her ugly clothes were replaced with a black and red flowing gown that was tight at the top and then flowed out. Kikyo looked herself over and then said, "This is a trick, right?" "It's no trick, I am fulfilling an agreement. He wanted a queen, so I am giving him a queen." "Then it will cost me something, won't it?" Kazuo shook his head and said, "Nothing. I told you, I have an agreement to fulfill. Think of this as a gift." Kikyo touched her face and said, "Is this really me? Is it true? How can I ever thank you." Kazuo smiled and said, "Just be happy." Kikyo twirled around and then looked back into the mirror. She then looked down at her kitten statues and said, "Look at me." She then ran toward the woods, but then stopped ran back to her brother, hugged him, and then ran off toward Higurashi castle.

At the castle, many people wanted to hold the baby princess, but Kenji didn't want people to. He then heard behind him ask if she could hold her. Kenji turned to Kikyo and was about to let her hold Kagome, but then Kagome became fussy and Kenji pulled her back. He bowed and then left the hall. Kikyo looked like something she did was the cause of it.

Kenji went out to the gardens to get away from these strange people, but then looked around and saw that the garden was covered with red and white roses. He stopped and smelled them. The smell made him remember his wife. He then held Kagome up to the roses and said, "Smell the roses, Kagome. Aren't they beautiful? You won't remember, but the house was covered with them. Your mother loved them." He then continued on into the maze to try and get away.

Kikyo was confused so she went back to the house and step into her room. She then saw that the mirror her brother used was there. She softly asked, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." She looked into the mirror and saw her brother. Kazuo then said to her, "Break it!" "What? No!" "Kikyo, you have to. He will not willingly give his heart to another. Break it!" "But…but I…" "Do it!" Kikyo screamed and then dropped the mirror on the ground, which shattered into a bunch of pieces. On the ground was one large oval shape piece of mirror. Kazuo instructed Kikyo to keep.

The fragments of the mirror flew up into the air and then went to Higurashi's castle and then began to fall. Kenji covered Kagome and then continued to run but then stopped. A small fragment fell into his eye and stayed in. Kenji decided to go back inside to get out of this strange weather, but as he was running, he felt something sharp hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

Kenji awoke in his bed chambers a bit later and found Kikyo sitting next to him. She stroked his head and softly asked, "How are you feeling?" "Better, now that you're here." Kikyo bent down and was about to kiss him, but Kenji turned his head when he heard Kagome crying. "Kagome. I must tend to her." He was about to get up, but Kikyo asked with her eyes to stay, so he did and Kagome was left crying in her crib until one of Kenji's attendants came and got her.


	3. 18 Years and Who is the Fairest of Them ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 3: 18 Years later and Who is the Fairest of Them All

The years had gone by and Kenji married Kikyo. The three were out for a nice ride in their carriage. Kikyo sat on one side by herself and Kenji and Kagome sat on the other. Kagome had grown into a beautiful young inu-youkai. She had long ebony hair that reached her waist, lips red as a rose, and skin like the snow. She wore her favorite dress, which was a simple white dress with a crimson red over drape that lace up at the top, sleeves that flowed at the elbow and a flowing shirt and her favorite crown, which was gold and had one peak and in the center of the peak was a medium size, crimson red ruby.

Kagome tried to seem interested in what her step-mother was talking about, but she couldn't. "You don't understand. We have a prince come and we don't want to embarrass him." Kenji was trying to understand was Kikyo wanted and said, "So you want to turn our kingdom upside down for him." "No, of course not." As Kagome listened, she heard her name called from behind her. Kagome turned around and waved to a couple a village children and the parents. The town loved their princess and Kagome enjoyed visiting them as much as she could. Kagome then heard, "Kagome, that is quiet enough." Kagome nodded her head a little and said, "Yes madam." Kagome was raise to not disobey her step-mother, so she did as she was told. Kagome look to her father, who was rubbing his eye again, and asked, "May I get out and walk?" Kenji looked to Kikyo for the answer and she slight shook her head. Kenji then looked at Kagome and told her no. Kagome looked down in disappointment and kept quiet the rest of the ride. Kikyo was getting tired of the ride and wanted to get back to the palace to meet the arriving prince. "Myouga, turn toward the palace." Myouga look at Kenji for an ok, and Kenji nodded his head. So Myouga turned the horses as he was told.

When they arrived, Kikyo looked for the prince and said, "Where's the prince?" She stepped on Myouga's fingers as she was getting out. He said as he was in pain, "He's being shown to his room, Your Highness." Kikyo headed immediately toward the prince's chambers. Kagome and Kenji were still in the carriage and Kagome said, "Father, are you alright?" He answered her while he helped her out, "Yes dear, I'm fine. Never better."

From a window just above where Kagome and Kenji were standing, the prince watched the two talk and then Kagome ask if her father would join her in the gardens. Her father said no and then left her. He thensawher run off into the gardens, but then heard a guard said, "Her Royal Highness." He turned to her, bowed, and said, "Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taishou, King of the Western lands, at you service." Kikyo smiled and said, "Well, Prince Sesshoumaru, welcome to our kingdom." Kikyo started to think about perhaps marrying him as well.

Out in the gardens, Kagome ran by the roses, hitting them as she went by, but one of the thorns cut her finger and she stopped. She then went over to the large fire cat statue her step-mother had and placed her hand on its head and said, "Sometimes I think you are my only friend." She then looked at the cut on her finger, only to have it covered by a cloth. Kagome looked up into a pair of brilliant golden eyes. She smiled at him in appreciation and he slight smiled back.

At dinner, Sesshoumaru could not help but look at Kagome's beauty. Kikyo was trying to get his attention, but he didn't look at her until she asked, "What type of entertainment do you serve at your kingdom?" He turned towards her and said, "What for?" She laughed a bit and said, "Well, for your banquet, of course." "Madam, that is not necessary." Kenji completely agreed with him, but Kikyo gave her look and he quieted down. "Now, Prince Sesshoumaru, it wouldn't be a problem. It is in your honor. What type of games do you play? Archery, bowling." He nodded and said, "Yes." He looked at Kagome and said, "Do you like these game too?" She smiled a little and said, "I don't know, I've never played." Kikyo then whispered to Sesshoumaru, "Never mind her. She wouldn't know fun if it pinched her." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her in disgust. She then said, "Just look at her father, he so old. Much older then I am." And with that Sesshoumaru excused himself from the table.

After dinner, Kikyo walked down the hallway to her favorite room. She opened the doors, made sure no one followed and then shut them behind her. She walked into an oval room with the walls covered in full length mirrors. The room had only one piece of furniture and that was a small table which held the mirror that her brother had given her. She had placed the oval piece inside a hand held mirror so that she could take it where she wanted. She stood in her favorite spot where every mirror showed her reflection. She marveled at her beauty and then she said the words that she said everyday, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest them all?" Then all the mirror extruded a reflection of herself and they all said, "You are, you are. You are the fairest of them all." Kikyo giggled and said, "Oh stop, it you are just saying that." She then twirled over to her hand-held mirror and asked again, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Her reflection came again and said, "You are, you are. You are the fairest of them all." Kikyo giggled and danced around and said it over again, only to hear the same thing. Just then, Kenji came into the room and she stopped. "What is it?" Kenji replied, "It's late, we should get to bed." "Yes, so it is." Kenji came closer and said, "It's strange, you look the same as the day we met, yet I look eighteen years older from that day." He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, but she turned around and said, "What are you doing?" "I've missed you. It's been a long time. I know, I've too busy. Come with me." His grip tightened and Kikyo struggle to get loose. "Ow, what is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?" She then slapped him on the cheek, which sent him back a bit. He touched his cheek and was blinking a lot, which caused the piece of mirror to fall out. He caught it and looked at and said, "What was in my eye? Look. What is that?" Kikyo looked at his finger and said, "I see nothing." "Nothing? That is not nothing." He looked at it closely and said, "Why, it a piece of…of mirror." He then looked at a mirror on the wall and then back at Kikyo. She felt uncomfortable and said, "Stop looking at me like that." Kenji looked at her strangely and said, "There is something different about you. You look different." He then realized that his eye didn't itch anymore. He started to back away and Kikyo realize what had happened. She went to him and said, "No, please hold me. Please show me that there is a place for me inside your heart, for I will always love you." Kenji then said, "But you won't. You don't." Kikyo let go of him and looked at him. Kenji then said, "That place of honor is for guests. No, you rule my heart and I will present it to you on a golden platter, if that is what you want." Kikyo looked down for a second and then gave Kenji a small hug, but then Kenji left the room and went to bed.

Later that night, Kikyo came into Kenji's bedchamber while he was fast asleep and sat down beside him. She picked up the fragment of mirror and said, "I'm not going to return this piece of mirror to your eye my lord, because on reflection, I find I don't care for you anymore. But I can't have you take away my crown, so I remove this piece of mirror from your heart. I don't need your heart on a golden platter…" She dug her fingers in and removed the shard of mirror that was in Kenji's heart, "…I just need me out of it." She then left Kenji and went to her bedchamber with her hand mirror.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up soon. Review


	4. The Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 4: The Feast and Run

The next morning, Kenji walked out into the gardens, smelling all of the roses. He felt like his old self when he first came here. He then said, "They're so beautiful. I had forgotten. I don't remember the last I smelled them." Kagome came up behind him and said, "Father?" He turned to her and smiled and said, "Kagome, the roses are beautiful. As beautiful as your mother's ever were." He then went to her and said, "Oh, sweetheart. I have been unfair to you. I haven't been the father you've needed. The father I promised your mother I would be." Kagome answered back bluntly, "I didn't know you promised her anything." "Of course I did. I promised her and you the world. Oh I wish I could turn back time, that we could go back." Kagome asked, "How?" He answer with a bit of a laugh and said, "I don't know. We'll make it up as we go along. We could…" Just then, Sesshoumaru called for Kagome. She then said, "We could what? What could we do?" Kenji sighed and said, "Kagome, it is as if I have closed my eyes to you, and now they are suddenly opened and just look at you. I must have been blind, for now you're grown up." "But I don't want to." Kenji smiled and said, "Come, let's find you a rose." Kenji went to one of the rose bushes and selected a beautiful white one that was very large. He then bent down and kissed her forehead and then said, "Go." Kagome smiled and then went inside to change for the feast.

At dinner, Kagome was wearing her favorite dress and crown. She and Sesshoumaru were separated, she sitting at one end near her father, while Sesshoumaru was next to Kikyo. Kagome couldn't help but look at him, but then Kikyo stood and said, "Clear the table. It's time for games." Everyone stood and played or talked amongst themselves. Kikyo fiddled with the two shards of mirror wait for her moment to put them in Sesshoumaru. One of the guards handed Kagome a ball, but she didn't know what to do with it. Sesshoumaru came up to her and said, "Would you like me to show you how?" Kagome giggled and said, "Yes, please." Kikyo got up from her throne and went towards Sesshoumaru, who was showing Kagome how to play. Kagome was about to throw the ball, but Sesshoumaru stepped behind her and said, "No, princess. Like this." He placed his hand under hers to help her, but then she moved away when she heard men cheering. She went over to see what was going on and saw that the men were throwing the balls at the fire kitten statues. "No!" Kagome then turned and ran out of the room into the garden. Sesshoumaru was about to follow when Kikyo stepped in front of him and took hold of his arm and said, "My goodness, it is chilly in here. You are so clever to be wearing a cloak." Sesshoumaru was slight disgusted and want to go after Kagome, but Kikyo pulled him over to the punch bowl. The server handed Kikyo a glass of punch and she secretly dropped the chip of mirror into the glass. Sesshoumaru went to take it but accidentally bumped the glass, causing it to spill. Kikyo gasped as she watched the piece of mirror land in Myouga's eye. Myouga then bowed to her as if he was in love. Sesshoumaru took a hold of Kikyo wrist, bumping the other piece of mirror out of her hand, and said, "I sorry, I'm going." As he turned, he stepped on the piece of mirror and crushed it. After he left, Kikyo bent down to it and softly said, "Idiot!" She then got up and looked over at Kenji, who was giggling.

Kikyo excused herself from the room and went to her oval room. She went to her favorite spot and cautiously asked, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Just then, Kagome's reflection came out and said, "Not you, not you. I am, I am. I am the fairest of them all." Kikyo couldn't believe it and said, "The child, it can't be. It's impossible." She then looked around and said, "Is this a joke? Very funny."

Out in the gardens, Kagome was with her statue friend until she heard from behind her Sesshoumaru call her name. She then turned and started to walk away into the maze, but he followed. She crossed her arms as if she was cold, so Sesshoumaru took off his cloak and put it around her. She then looked down and said, "Please, whatever you do, do not say I am beautiful. I hate those words." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and she continued on, "Does a person's outside say anything, whether they are kind, or considerate, or careful toward others, or gentle, or generous, or even loving. No." She then tried to move passed him but his said, "Wait." "Why should I? I don't know you." Sesshoumaru placed his hands gently on her shoulders and said, "But you do, in your heart. As in mine."

Kikyo was sprawled out on the floor as Kagome's reflection kept saying that Kikyo was not the fairest of all. But then Myouga entered the room and they had stopped. "Your Highness, my beloved queen. Please accept me as your loyal servant and your champion. My sole purpose in life is to serve you ever need. I will do anything for you." Kikyo looked up and said, "Anything?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru lend in for a kiss, but they heard, "Princess Kagome." Kagome turned her head and said, "Myouga? Myouga is that you?" Myouga comes out from around the corner and said, "Your parents wish to speak to you." "Now?" Myouga nodded and said, "Yes, they wish to see you now, alone." Kagome nodded and handed Sesshoumaru his cloak. Sesshoumaru then said, "I'll be here." Kagome then left with Myouga.

Myouga lead Kagome down a different path and Kagome was a bit confused. She looked at him and said, "Where are we going?" Myouga softly said, "To check the traps." Kagome was a bit confused and said, "I thought my parents wanted to see me now." "The queen craves rabbit stew for breakfast." Kagome giggled and said, "You know that if there were rabbit trapped in the traps that I would just let them go." "I know." "Then I go check them for myself." Myouga quickly stopped her and said, "No, the queen has ordered that I escort you." Kagome smiled and said, "I'm not afraid of the dark, Myouga." "I know." He then motioned her to go and she turned and headed into the forest. He then quietly said, "Maybe you should be."

Kikyo stepped out from the bushes in front of Sesshoumaru and said, "Well if it isn't tall, dark, and handsome Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked around and said, "Where is Kagome?" "Mmmm, not here." "She just went to the palace to see you." Kikyo coyly said, "But I came to the gardens to see you." Sesshoumaru then backed up and called out for Kagome. Kikyo got a little angry and said, "What do you want her for?" "What do you want me for, is the question?" Kikyo smiled evilly and said, "Guess." Sesshoumaru turned and said, "I'm going to find Kagome." He ran into the maze and started calling for Kagome. She then pulled out her mirror and said, "Fool." She then shouted to him, "Good luck finding her…alive." She then threw her mirror after him. It passed by Kirara and changed her back into her self. She then ran into the woods. The mirror caught up with Sesshoumaru in his flight to find Kagome, but as it passed him he was slowed down and saw that he was on all fours. Kikyo had turned him into his dog form, but he was the size of a wolf instead of his larger form. The mirror came back to her and she looked into it and saw Sesshoumaru in his new form and said, "Goodnight, sweet prince. Have a nice life as a dog." Kikyo then head inside to await Myouga's return.

Kagome had come to a trap and pulled out a little bunny. She stroked it for a bit and then released it. She then turned around and saw Myouga had a knife. All she said was why. Myouga then lowered the knife and tears began to roll down his face, releasing the piece of mirror from his eye. "The queen ordered me to. She wants your heart, she'll have your heart." Kagome jumped up and ran into the forest. She then heard Myouga say, "Yes, Princess, run. Run and don't return. Run Kagome, run." Myouga then went and killed a bore and removed it's heart. He would give this to the queen instead.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up soon. Review


	5. Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 5: Run

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the dark forest, but the noises from the forest were scaring her. Once she got stuck by a tree, but then she broke free and continued on. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but she then heard barking. She looked to the right and saw what she thought was a white wolf. She gasped and then ran to her right in fright. She didn't know that it was Sesshoumaru. He whined, trying to call to her but she was gone. He then followed her deeper into the woods.

The next morning, Kagome stopped again and saw that she had arrived at a lake. She dropped to her knees on a pile of moss to catch her breath. She then noticed something on the ground. It was two pieces of wood that had something caved in it. She put the two pieces together and saw the message. She read it out loud, "Beloved Akina, never forgotten." She then remembered the house of red and white roses and then her father twirling her in the air. Kagome was pulled out of her memory when she heard a whining behind her. She turned around and saw the same white wolf. She got up quickly and then ran off.

Back at the palace, Myouga presented Kikyo with the heart and she was ecstatic when she saw it. "Oh splendidly done, Myouga. You have done wonderfully." She grabbed him and forced a kiss on his lips and then let him go. Myouga turned and left her room.

Kikyo took the heart and headed toward the kitchen. She entered and the kitchen and greeted all of the chiefs. She then went to the stew pot and dropped the heart in. She smiled and then left the kitchen.

Kenji knocked on Sesshoumaru's door and said, "Prince Sesshoumaru?" He entered but the room was empty. "Hmm, where is everyone?" Kenji went out to the stable and saw Myouga. "Myouga?" Myouga looked up and said, "Your Majesty?" Kenji then noticed Sesshoumaru's horse and said, "If they had gone, he would have taken his horse." "I am beggin' your pardon sire, but who?" "Kagome and the prince. You haven't seen them have you?" Myouga nervously shook his head and said, "No sire." Kenji looked closer at Myouga and said, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Myouga bowed and said, "No, Your Majesty. Thankfully I haven't." Kenji left the stables and decided to ask Kikyo.

He opened the doors to the dinning room and saw Kikyo was eating her stew. She looked up and said, "Nope, not here either." Kenji looked at the guard next to him and said, "Gather the guards." He turned and was about to leave, but stopped when Kikyo said, "Eat some breakfast first, my dear. You will need your strength." She then took another bit from hers. "My strength? Why do you care about my strength?" She brought another spoon full to her mouth and then said, "Eat." Kenji hesitated but then sat down at the table. He took a spoon full and Kikyo saw that it was a slice of the heart and she smiled, but Kenji then put it down and said, "I can't." He got up and Kikyo then said, "The little love birds wouldn't have flown off at this hour. Surely they are still fluttering around here somewhere. You have plenty of time." She placed another spoon full into her mouth and motioned for him to sit. Kenji then said, "I'm going to find her." He then turned and left. Kikyo then said as he was leaving, "Don't blame me if you faint from hunger." She then took a chunk of "Kagome's heart" and placed it in her mouth.

Kagome walked into a field and then stopped when she saw a something large and beige eating the grass. She slowly walked up to it and watched it lift her head to her. Kagome stopped but then saw that the face looked familiar. She slowly walked up to it and said, "How did you get here, friend?" She placed her hand on top of the fire cat's head and began petting it. It purred in appreciation and then turned, motioning for her to get on top of its back. Kagome hopped onto her back and then held on as the fire cat took flight.

Kenji looked everywhere for Kagome, but couldn't find her. He passed Kikyo's oval room and decided to look there. He went through the opening, but it closed behind him with another full length mirror, trapping him inside the room. He tried to call for help, but all he heard was his echo. He went around the room and tried to find an opening. He banged on all of the mirrors but none of them opened. On the last one, he banged it a couple of more times and then got sucked into the mirror. Kikyo entered the room and Kenji banged on the glass to get her attention and yelled for help. Kikyo turned to the mirror and did a fake gasp at what she saw. She then began to play with him and said, "What's that you say?" Kenji then cursed at her, but she then said, "Now if you think I'm going to stand here and listen to your insults, you are terribly mistaking. For when you have friends and admirers…you don't have to listen." She then went to her favorite spot in the room and said, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Kenji tried to see what she was doing, but then heard Kagome's voice say, "I am, I am. I am the fairest of them all." Kikyo couldn't believe what she saw and heard and said, "You lie. You're dead. I ate your heart myself." She tried to stop the reflections from saying it, but they wouldn't go away. She then stormed out of the room, leaving Kenji alone inside the mirror.

Kirara arrived at a large cave and the grounds were covered in stuff. There were pieces of clothing, pots, pans, and other stuff lying out. Kagome got down and said, "Thank you." The fire cat went into the cave and then came back out carrying something in her mouth. Kagome took it and saw that it said "Kirara." Kagome then asked, "Is this your name?" Kirara nodded and Kagome smiled and petted Kirara's head. She the bent down and began picking up the clothing.

In the forest, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Shippou were finishing up on a hunt. Sango hadn't been the same ever since Kirara disappeared eighteen years ago. Ayame placed her arm around Sango and said, "I'm sorry we lost Kirara, but you have to move on. Remember, she hasn't completely left you. She still in your heart." Sango smiled a tiny bit and said, "I know, but she was given to me from my father. She was all I had left from my family." Ayame then said, "I know." Sango look at the horizon and said, "Alright everyone, let's go home." Everyone agreed and they turned back toward home.

Kikyo came out to the balcony and the whispered to her hand mirror, "Find her." She then threw it and she watched it fly into the forest. It flew over the lake and trees until it came to the cave and it reflected Kagome picking up clothing and placing them on Kirara's back. It then flew back to Kikyo and she caught it. She then said, "Show me." The mirror showed her where it had traveled and then show the image of Kagome picking up clothing. Kikyo screamed and then looked over the rail and yelled, "MYOUGA!" Myouga looked up and then started to run as fast as he could into the forest, but Kikyo threw her mirror and it chased after him and then squashed him like a bug. Kikyo then got her mirror back and placed her hand inside the mirror. Her whole body was sucked into the mirror and then the mirror flew off into the forest.

Kagome was at the stream washing the clothes one by one when she heard the same whining as before. She turned and looked and saw the white wolf was there. She jumped onto Kirara's back and told Kirara to go. Kirara took off into the forest and Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He looked up and saw the mirror above him. Kikyo's face appeared in the mirror and she said, "You." Sesshoumaru growled at her and jumped up trying to grab the handle, but Kikyo moved to quickly and said, "Oh, no you don't." She then flew in front of him and he began to charge the mirror, but he began to shrink. When he reached the mirror, he jumped in trying to attack, only to get sucked into the mirror and then back out inside a snow globe. He growled at her as the mirror flew off and tried to claw his way out, but couldn't.

Kikyo went to the cave and left a beautiful white sash that had been cursed by Kikyo and waited in the trees for Kagome to return. Kagome did return to the cave and saw the white sash and went over to it. She placed her hands on it and felt that it was silk. She smiled and picked it up and said, "How beautiful." She twirled around with it and then placed it around her waist and tied a bow. She marveled it for a second, but then it began to tighten and she gasped and said, "It's too tight…I can't breath." She tried to get it off, but it wouldn't come off. She gasped for air but then passed out from lack of oxygen. Kikyo came up to her and nudged Kagome's head with her foot. She smiled and said, "Like they say, 'When you want something done right, do it yourself.'" She then laughed and went back into the mirror and left.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up soon. Review


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 6: New Friends

Later that night, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Shippou returned from their hunt and were all exhausted. When they reached the cave, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame tensed up. Ayame then said, "Do you guys feel that? Something with an evil aurora was here." They then saw laying in front of them a young inu-youkai woman. They looked her over, but then heard a stick snap and they all jumped into defense position. They saw a dark figure; who they saw was on all fours, moved close to the young woman. It then bent down to her and used its mouth to cut something that was wrapped around her waist.

Kirara came out from the bushes and found Kagome on the floor and she wasn't moving. She went up to her and saw that she had something wrapped around her waist and it was constricting her. Kirara used her fangs and cut the sash from her waist and Kagome took in a deep breath and sat up. She looked at Kirara and weakly said, "Thank you Kirara." Kagome passed out again and Kirara sat next to her.

Sango watched the whole thing happening in front of her and she saw the figure cut what looked like a sash wrapped around her waist. The girl sat up and gasped for breath. She then looked at the figure and said, "Thank you Kirara." The girl then passed out again. Sango relaxed when she swore she heard the girl say "Kirara". She started to walk closer and said, "Kirara?" The figure turned to her and then ran up to her and knocked her down. It started to lick her face and Sango couldn't help but laugh. The others ran up to her to help her, but then they to saw who it was. Kirara then change into her smaller form and Ayame said, "Well, what do you know? Kirara came back." Kouga then said, "Ok, now that Kirara is back, what about the young woman?" Miroku quickly jumped in and said, "Let's put in my room." Sango got up, smacked his head and said, "Let's put her in my room." They all agreed and Kouga gently picked her.

Kouga gently placed the girl on Sango's bed and then grabbed a cup of water. Sango sat next to the bed, while Shippou sat at the end of the bed. The other stood at the other side of the room. Kouga came back with a cup of water, but when he got close, he accidentally spilled it on the girls face. The girl sat up and looked around. "Please don't hurt me." Sango laughed a bit and said, "We won't hurt you." Shippou bounced up to her and said, "Not at all. So what's your name? I'm Shippou." Kagome answered slightly unsure, "Um… I'm Kagome, Princess Kagome." Everyone gasped and then Kouga said, "The princess? You mean the Princess of the Northern Lands." Kagome nodded her head and she then said, "Please can I stay here. I can't go back." Sango looked at her and said, "Why wouldn't you want to go back? It's your home, isn't it?" "My step-mother wants to kill me for some reason." Sango nodded and said, "Well, we will make sure she doesn't do that. You are safe here." Kagome smiled a little and said, "Thank you…" Sango laughed and said, "I'm Sango. That's Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku. Oh, and be careful around Miroku, he has a bad tendency of being a pervert." Miroku placed a hand on his chest and said, "Sango, you hurt me." "Oh hush up monk, you know is true." Sango stood up and said, "Well, I think we will leave you alone for tonight. You can have my room, I share with Ayame." Kagome stood up and said, "Oh no, I don't want to cause trouble for you." Ayame then said, "Don't be silly. It's no trouble at all. Goodnight, princess." They all then left the room to give her some time to think. Kagome took off her crimson cover and draped it over a chair, leaving her simple short sleeve snow white dress. Kagome then sat down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chin. She couldn't bare the thought that her father and her love were still at the palace. She laid down on the bed and tears rolled down her face. She hoped that the two were alright.

Kikyo laid in her bed smiled into her mirror. She then said, "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand. Who is the fairest in the land?" Kagome's face came out and said, "I am, I am. I am the fairest in the land." Kikyo screamed and threw the mirror to the rug.

Sesshoumaru tried to find a way out of the snow globe, but he was only able to turn the globe on its side. He then saw a wolf come out of the forest and it came up to the globe a sniffed it. Sesshoumaru growled at it to try and drive it away, but the wolf just picked up the globe and ran off into the woods. The wolf took the globe to a stream and dropped it into the water. The globe floated down the stream and Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was to do now.

Sango knocked on Kagome's door and then entered. Kagome looked up and smiled at her and also saw that Kirara was with her on her shoulder. Kirara jumped down onto Kagome's lap and she started petting her. Sango sat next to her and said, "Are you alright? We heard you crying." Kagome answered, "My father and Prince Sesshoumaru are still in the clutches of my step-mother. I'm worried about them and also miss them." Sango looked down and then looked at her and said, "What if we go and get them?" Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You would do that for me?" "Of course we would. We want to help if we can." Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you so much." Sango stood up and said, "Well, I let you get some sleep." She then looked at Kirara and said, "Come on, Kirara." Kagome patted her head goodnight and then Kirara jumped down from Kagome's lap and followed Sango out. Kagome laid down and thought about the prince for a bit, but then fell asleep.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to see that everyone wasn't inside the cave. Kagome grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and then walked outside the cave. Ayame was helping Shippou with his fox magic to hide the cave. Sango saw her and came over to her and said, "Don't worry; we will bring back your father and Prince Sesshoumaru. Now go inside." Kagome looked at all of them and said, "I just wanted to make sure that you be careful. Remember that she shows no mercy." Kouga spoke up and said, "Neither do we. We will bring them back." Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said, "Don't leave the cave for anything. Now go inside." Kagome nodded and then went back into the cave. Shippou then finished putting up the fake cave wall to make the entrance look like the side of a mountain. Unaware to all of them, Kikyo's mirror was up in a tree watching the whole thing. It watched the group head off toward the castle. The mirror then took off back to Kikyo.

Kikyo was working on a way to get rid of Kagome once and for all. She took an apple, which she knew they were Kagome's favorite, and dipped one side in a sugary wax that turned the apple white. She then dipped then other side in a poison that she made. It turned the other side a deep red. Kikyo smiled and then brought the apple into her oval room. She showed the apple to Kenji and said, "Such a beautiful apple, don't you think Kenji? Just like the brat. Exactly like the brat in fact." She showed him the white side and said, "As white as snow," then showed the other side, "as red as blood. As white as snow, as red as blood. The very essence of her mother's wish. Isn't that what you told me?" Just then, her mirror flew into her hand and she saw that the hunters had left and said, "It's time." She walked to the mirror and said, "And who better to deliver it than…" Kikyo stepped into the mirror and changed her appearance to a young inu-youkai woman with brown hair and green eyes and she wore a simple light green dress, "…her mother herself." Kikyo laughed and twirled around and then showed the white side and said, "The snow white side, poison-free of course, but…" she turned the apple to the red side, "the red side; just one bite with her plump red lips and then fair off." Kenji then realized what Kikyo was going to do and he started to bang on the mirror and shouted, "No! No, you can't! Please don't!" Kikyo walked closer to the mirror and said, "What's that? I can't hear you, husband." Kikyo laughed and then left the room.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next one up soon. Review


	7. Deep Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Charter 7: Deep Sleep

Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara arrived at the castle and decided to split up and search. Sango and Kirara headed into the throne room, Miroku looked around the stables, Ayame went to the lower level of the castle, and Kouga and Shippou took the upper level. Shippou looked at art work as he looked for Kagome's father and the prince. Kouga turned to him and said, "Hey, Shippou." Shippou turned to Kouga and heard him say, "Look, you go down that hall and I'll go down these stairs." Shippou nodded and then headed down the hallway. As he went down the hallway, a woman passed by, patted his head and then continued down the hall. Shippou watched her go around the corner and then continued on his way. Outside, Miroku looked around the stable, but didn't find anyone. He looked up at the sky to admire how beautiful the day was, but then saw something writing 'ha ha ha' in the air. He then knew that it was her, and shouted, "Everyone! Everyone, come quick!" Miroku's echoed through the halls and everyone heard it. They began trying to find their way out of the castle but kept coming to a locked door.

Kagome tried to keep busy so she wouldn't bore herself to death, so she decided to clean a bit. She went into the rooms and made the beds. When she entered Miroku's room, there were pictures of women everywhere. Kagome quickly made the bed and then left. Once outside the room, she said to herself, "Sango wasn't kidding when she said Miroku was a pervert." She went into Shippou's room, his bed was already made and his room was neat and clean. "Well, at least one of them is neat." She shut the door and then continued on.

Kikyo arrived outside the cave and was all ready to go in, but when she looked at where the opening was to be, she couldn't see. She looked around and said, "Where's the entrance?" She looked a bit more, but then sensed a bit of fox magic. "So that fox kit is the only one who can bring down this wall." She went back into the mirror and headed back to the castle.

Miroku desperately tried to look for everyone, but he was getting lost to. Sango and Kirara had move from the throne room to upstairs and were trying a set of doors, but found them locked. They then heard Miroku calling, unaware that King Kenji was in the room they were at. The two left and went to find Miroku and see what he was calling for. Shippou ran into the garden and called, "Miroku? Miroku, where are you?" He stopped to take a breath, but then heard something behind him. He turned around and saw the woman from before and she said, "Hello, again." Shippou screamed as she grabbed a hold of him, causing him to drop some of his leaves. Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Kirara heard Shippou scream out in the garden, so they all went there to see what happened. When the got into the garden, everyone was calling Shippou's name, but couldn't find him. Kouga then looked at the ground and noticed a bunch of leaves. He picked them up and said, "These are Shippou's." Sango looked at them and said, "Something feels wrong. We should go back." Everyone nodded there head in agreement and headed back to the cave.

Sesshoumaru floated down stream until he got caught in a small creek. He tried again to roll it, but it wasn't working. Just then, a raccoon came and picked up the snow glow from the creek and brought it onto the rocky shore. It tried to break into it, but with no success, so he left it there. Sesshoumaru walked around inside, still trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Kikyo brought Shippou back to the cave and said, "Alright, now drop the wall." Shippou was shaking all over, but did as he was force to. He brought down the wall and then ran into the woods. Kikyo watched him go, but then transported herself in front of him. He changed direction, but she did it again. He turned around and ran, but Kikyo pointed her finger at him and turned him into a statue.

Kikyo walked back to cave and picked up her mirror and basket and then entered the cave. Kagome walked from around the corner with a bunch of clean laundry and set them down to be folded. She looked up and gasped and said, "Who are you?" Kikyo put her mirror down and said, "Oh don't worry, dear. The hunters asked me to come by. They were so worried that they wanted me to check on you." "I'm not supposed to let anyone in." Kikyo giggled a bit and said, "Well, you didn't, I let myself in." Kikyo walked up to her and said, "When they realized there wasn't anything to eat, they were going to come back; but I told them that I would let her have one of my apples. I'll give her the prize of my basket. An apple should hold her over until dinner." Kikyo shows Kagome the bright red side of the poisoned apple and Kagome looked at it hungrily. "So, here I am"

The five ran as fast as they could back toward the cave with Kirara in front, but then she veered off the path a bit to the river. "Kirara, come back. Home is this way." Kirara stopped and looked at Sango with eyes that said 'follow me.' The group followed Kirara to the river and saw something on the shore. Kirara gently picked it up and placed it in Sango's hand. Sango looked inside and saw the wolf-like dog moving. Kirara nudged her hand, as if she wanted Sango to do some with it. Kouga then spoke up, "Maybe she wants you to break it." Kirara nodded and Sango said, "Ok, here goes." She threw it hard against a bolder and the snow globe shattered, releasing Sesshoumaru. He stood up, shook off the water and glass, and then turned to the group and nodded his head in thanks. He then ran off into the woods after Kagome. The group then followed him.

Kikyo took a knife and cut the apple in half and said, "It is so kind of you to share with me." She took the two halves and walked over to Kagome. Kagome then said, "That smell, it reminds me of…" "Of what, dear? Of home?" "…my father." Kikyo hugged Kagome a bit and said, "Of comfort and love?" "Yes." Kikyo place the red half in front of Kagome and said, "Taste is, sweet one. One bite and you will never be hungry or tired again." Kagome looked at her and said, "Never?" "I promise." Kagome took the half in her hand and said, "Sometimes I get so tired." Kikyo then said, "And so tired of being alone?" Kagome nodded her head and said, "Yes. How did you know?" Kikyo smiled and said, "Because I understand you. I care about you; and you won't be alone anymore. I promise, now just take a bite." Kagome place her lips onto the apple and took a bite. As soon as she swallowed, she lost her breath and fell into a death like state, with no breath, no pulse, but she wasn't dead. Kikyo squatted down to her and said, "No breath, my dear? Well it looks as if I final got rid of you." Kikyo laughed as she picked up her basket and mirror and left the cave.

The group tried to keep up with Sesshoumaru, who a bit ahead of them. Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku then saw Shippou in the bushes and went over to him. Miroku asked, "What did she do to you, Shippou?" Kouga then said, "Come on, let's get him inside." Kouga picked up Shippou and headed toward the cave. Sango, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru continued toward the cave and reached it before the others. Sango ran inside first and saw Kagome on the floor and yell, "No! No, please wake up!" She knelt down next to her and shook her to try and wake her but to no prevail. Sesshoumaru stayed outside for he had seen too much. He sat down and howled in his defeat. The other brought Shippou in and then tried to wake Kagome as well, but with no luck. Sesshoumaru laid down and saw around him snowflakes falling.

Sango, Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku created a coffin of ice for Kagome, for they thought she was too beautiful to be buried in the ground. They dressed her in her crimson cover, placed her crown on her head, and placed a beautiful white rose in her. Shippou was place in the cave as well. Sango place her hand on the coffin and said, "I'm sorry, Princess. We tried to get back in time." Miroku came up to the coffin and said, "May there be peace on you head and in your beautiful heart. Rest in peace dear Princess." Kouga and Ayame bowed their heads in respect and then left. Sango and Miroku followed them out, but Kirara stayed behind. She looked at Kagome with sad eyes, but then turned and left. Sesshoumaru entered the cave after everyone left and went over to the ice coffin. He placed his front paws on the coffin and licked where lips were and then got down and laid down next to the coffin.


	8. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Snow White, and this is not the Disney version. This is based off of the Halmark movie Snow White - Fairest of Them All.

Chapter 8: Awakening

Kikyo sat in her room and watched the hunters morn the 'death' of Kagome. She then watched how Sesshoumaru laid down next to the ice coffin and laughed, "What a pathetic fool. If he had stayed with me, he could have avoided all this sadness." She then turned and said, "Now, Mirror, Mirror, in my hand. Now who's the fairest in the land?" A reflection of Kagome's mother came out and said, "I am, I am. I am the fairest in the land." Kikyo rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, yes, of course you are. Of course you would be, but not for long you poor, dear, dead little wifey." Kikyo stood up and stepped through the mirror. She brought it over her, but instead of changing her back to her beautiful self, she changed back into her ugly self. She looked into the mirror and screamed at what she saw. "No, my beauty. What happened?" She tried to step into again, but it wasn't letting her. "Hey, what's going on? Change me back." She looked into the mirror and saw Kazuo was behind her. She turned around to him and said, "Kazuo, thank god you're here." She tapped the mirror on her head and said, "Look, it won't work. Make it work again. I want me back, beautiful me. I need my beauty back. Give me, please." Kazuo place his hands on Kikyo's shoulders and said, "Kikyo, I gave you a live that would make anyone happy, but…" "But…but what?" "But look what you did. She was no threat to you until you believed she was. Kikyo, envy is a dangerous thing." Kikyo pulled away from him and said, "Give me back me, I'm begging you. Please." Kazuo answered her, "What good will it do? You weren't satisfied with it." Kikyo dropped to her knees and said, "Oh, but I was. I was. Give it back to me and I never want anything more. Never." She looked into the mirror and said, "Just give me my beauty." Kazuo turned and said, "I can't help you." He started to head for the door, but heard from behind him, "Give it to me!" Kikyo stood up and hurled her mirror at him, but he dodged it and saw it smash into the wall and shatter into hundreds of pieces. Kazuo continued out as he heard Kikyo cry out.

Sesshoumaru laid in the cave next to Kagome's coffin when something inside him told him to lick a hole in the ice. So he got up and went to the coffin and placed his paws on the ice and began licking away at the ice. He finally broke through and licked her lips. He backed up a bit and noticed her began to flutter. He then noticed his paws were becoming hands and the rest of his body became normal again.

Kagome felt some warm on her lips and her eyes fluttered opened to see Sesshoumaru's beautiful face. She smiled and Sesshoumaru lend down a kissed her. The remaining ice broke around her and fell off. Shippou was reverted back to normal; and at the castle, Kikyo's mirror broke, releasing Kenji, and reverting the fire cats back to normal.

Kikyo wondered through the castle think of what she would do now, but behind her she heard a bunch of growling. She turned and saw the fire cats she had turned to statues had changed back and were advancing toward her. "Where did you come from?" She began backing up as they continued to advance and she said, "No, leave me alone. I do more then just turn you to stone. I destroy you." Kikyo then fell on the stairs and the fire cats to this opportunity to attack, so they pounced on her.

Sesshoumaru let go of the kiss and then helped Kagome up. Shippou happily ran from the cave back to the main cave. He entered and said, "Everyone, Kagome's awake!" Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Kirara got up and went to the cave to see for themselves. When they got to the cave, they saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking out together with one arm linked. Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru and went to the group and said, "Thank you all for you help. Sesshoumaru and I won't have been able to brake both spells with out your help." Sango smiled and said, "We were glad to help and I'm thankful for you returning Kirara to me after eighteen years." Kagome smiled and then went back to Sesshoumaru's side. He created his cloud under the both of them and the two flew off in to the sunset. Shippou watched them go and then looked at Sango and said, "Is this what you call a 'Happy Ending?'" Sango giggled and said, "Yes, Shippou. This is a 'Happy Ending.'"

Well, this story is done. I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, but it is the end of the story and there wasn't much more to say. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.


End file.
